


Murphy Meets His Match!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Boondock Saints
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is some warnings :<br/>Its not my best work<br/>It has been over 10 years since i wrote anything in Spanish so my Spanish is shitty!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Murphy Meets His Match!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some warnings :  
> Its not my best work  
> It has been over 10 years since i wrote anything in Spanish so my Spanish is shitty!

Murphy Meets His Match!

“Where the fuck we going now?” Mel asks looking over at her partner.

“Boston” Smecker answered.

“Fuckin Boston……shit never happens in Boston are you fucking with me right now ….who the fuck we going after the Fuckin Boston Strangler” She ask a bit of an agitated look on her face.

“The Russian mob member murder case, they are bringing us in on that case….we won’t be there long”

“I fuckin hope not” She answered looking out the window it was already getting colder and rainier as they drove past the Welcome to Boston sign.

The two pulled into the parking lot of the police station, it was an old small red brick building. When they walked in they noticed there was very few cops, all Irish, all very loud, they were greeted with heavy accents, and “thank you’s” and “glad you’re here’s”.

One of the cops introduced himself as Greenly, as he showed them to the evidence room, which was very small, and smelled like smoke and stale coffee, and pretty much empty.

“This all you got?” Smecker asks opening one of the two boxes sitting on the table. 

“Yeah” Greenly answered.

“So where are the witness statement, I mean nobody even heard anything?” Mel asks opening the other box.

“Um Ma’am this town, no one talks even if they seen what happened from start to finish” Greenly answered looking at her with a look of disappointment on his face.

“Of fuckin course not” Mel mumbled under her breath.

The two was left alone to look through the lack of evidence, it didn’t take but an hour to look through it all.

“Do you actually believe that not one person head anything?” She ask throwing a folder back into the box.

“No but you know how these small towns are; Silent to a fault” he answers “Looks like we have done all we can do with this shit, let’s go look at the bodies.”

The two left the room getting Greenly to take then to the crime scene. When they pulled up and got out of the care, Mel could not hold back a laugh as she looked down at the big Russian, with his ass bandaged up.  

“What the hell happened to his ass, you trying to tell me this was a Mob hit, I have never seen this in a Mob hit.” She said trying to hold back a laugh.

“Well we don’t know that’s why we called you guys.” One of the other cops answered.

“And you are?” Mel asks looking at the man who had more of a serious look on his face, she could tell that he was the one that would and could reign the other two in.

“Duffy, nice to meet ya” he answered extending his hand out to her.

Mel shakes his hand, and turns to watch Smecker do his thing, he was a bit of an eccentric, but he was one hell of a detective. Smecker stood up and told the cops where to find some shells, with a grin on his face.

“Show off” Mel laughed as he made his way back to her.

“What can I say” he said with a grin on his face.

They get back in their car and head back to the police station, before getting there they stop by the hotel to drop Mel off. It wouldn’t take both of the both of them to process the shells.

Mel had almost fallen asleep when her cell phone rang.

“Hello”

“Hey, sending a car, we have a confession, so get your ass down here.”

“Really that fuckin fast?” Mel ask as she gets out of bed.

“Yeah, and it’s nothing to do with the Mob.”

“I fuckin told ya that” she said before hanging up her phone.

She gets in the car and heads to the station. When she enters the building, every cop in the building was quiet, nothing like they was when they got their earlier that day.

She goes to the interview room, looking through the 1 way mirror, she is kinda shocked by what she sees. There with Smecker are two men who look like they could be twins, in matching bloody bathrobes, one has his wrist bandaged up, and she also notices the matching tattoos on the men’s hands and necks.

As she walks into the room, Smecker introduces her to the two men.

“This is my partner, Mel, these are the MacManus twins, Connor and Murphy” he says nodding towards the two men.

She nods at the two men before taking a seat.

“So what the hell happened boys?” Smecker ask.

The two men go into their story starting with them being at a bar when the Russian men came in and starting a fight. In the middle of the story Mel interrupts the blonde twin.

“Okay so what happened to his ass?” she ask

“Oh Conn set his ass a fire.” The dark haired one answered her like it was a normal thing you see all the time.

“Um okay” she answers once again trying to hold back a laugh.

The two finish their story that ended with the Russians being killed in self-defense.

“Well boys’ looks like a case of self-defense to me” Smecker says looking over at Mel, and with a nod she agrees.

“So no charges?” the blonde one asks.

“No, no charges.” Mel answers.

As Mel gets out of her seat to write up the papers, she looks back towards the dark haired twin.

“Damn I know one thing for sure, if I knew the men looked like you around here I would have made a trip here a lot sooner.” She says as she leaves the room.

Connor laughs “Damn little brah’der I think the lady coop has the hots for ya.”

Smecker laughs as he lights a cigarette, settling back into his seat. “She is something.”

It didn’t take long for Mel to get the papers all filled out and submitted. She brings the papers back into the room for the boys to sign.

“Ella tiene un buen asno.” (She has a nice ass) Murphy says looking towards his brother. Unaware that Mel knew exactly what he had said.

Mel decided to let it slide, she actually thought it was funny.

“So what do you boys want to do?” Mel ask making sure she was looking towards Murphy.

“Fuck usted tan duro y hacer gritar mi nombre” (fuck you so hard and make her scream my name) Murphy grinned causing Connor to laugh.

Mel laughed, she wouldn’t let this one by she wanted to see his reaction.

“En tus sueños poco Irish boy” (In your dreams little Irish boy) she answers him with a smirk on his face.

“Holy shit” Connor says laughing his ass of as he looks over at Murphy, his brothers face as red as it could get.

“Aw, don’t get red Murphy” She smirked.

“What did he say to you?” Smecker ask her.

“Oh nothing important.” She says.

“So do you boys wanna go home?” Smecker as with a bit of confusion on his face.

“Um, is there any way we can stay here?” Connor ask.

“Yea there is an empty cell.” Smecker said nodding his head. “Mel can take you to back.”

“Thank you” Connor answers trying to hold back a laugh.

“Come on boys” Mel said standing up out of her chair making sure Murphy got a good hard look at her ass, as she heads to the door.

“Do you guys need anything?” Mel ask them as they walked into the cell.

“A phone” Connor answered.

“Yeah, okay I can get that for ya.”

“Do you need anything Murphy?” She ask with a smirk on her face.

Murphy shakes his head as she sits down on the shabby looking bed.

“Are you sure?” She ask at this point she was teasing him.

“Ha, Nah I’m good.” He says looking up at her.

“Yeah I bet you are” she mumbles knowing good and well he heard her.

 She can hear him chuckle as she walks down the hall. When she gets back to Smecker he asks again what Murphy had said to her.

“Tell ya later” She says with a grin. “Hey can one of you guys take a phone back to the MacManus twins.” She tells Greenly and the other cops.

As they leave the police station, Mel tells Smecker what Murphy had said.

“That’s why his face turned 6 shades of red.”

“Yeah”

“Well you did start it” Smecker says looking over at her.

“I did, didn’t I” She answers.

“Well they aint suspects anymore, so if you wanna take him up on the offer.” Smecker grinned.

“Oh he would like that.” She laughed heading to her room.

The next day as Mel was packing her stuff to leave, her cell rings.

“Unpack you shit, there was another murder, well murders a lot more professional this time.”

“Fuck” she groans.

“Meet you at the crime scene” Smecker says

“Yeah” Mel shakes her head as she hangs up the phone, grabbing her gun and badge before heading out the door. She looks down at her phone, seeing were Smecker has texted her where to meet him.

She laughed as the car pulled up to what looked like an adult entertainment joint. She walks through the doors with a smirk.

“A titty show pissed him off?” She snickered looking at Smecker.

“Them….pissed them off, two shooters.” Smecker answered her. “And actually no; the woman are fine, the customers pissed them off.” Smecker said.

“I actually think I like these criminals” Mel says looking towards Smecker who was not amused with her.

She shrugged her shoulders, as she got to bagging up evidence. When they was through, they noticed that there may actually be more than two shooters.

“Damn, Duffy is there a bar around this place, I need a drink, or many drinks?” Mel asks rubbing her temples.

“This is an Irish town of course there’s a bar.” He laughed

“God love the Irish” She said with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, whatever you say, there’s McGinitys down the road, Doc the owner he’s a good friend of mine.” Duffy answers.

“Thanks” she says as she heads out the door. It only takes her a few minutes to get to the bar. As she walks in she was greeted with heavy Irish accents, and the smell of whiskey and smoke.

As she heads for the bar she notices a familiar face, it was the dark haired MacManus brother. She smiled as she makes her way to the bar pulling up a stool right beside him. He glances over at her as she sits down, his face turning pink.

“Murphy, right?” she ask looking at him.

“Ya” he answers as he gets the bartenders attention.

“Doc, get lass a drink, on the house.” He tells the older man.

“Whatcha drink?” Murphy ask.

“Whiskey.” She answers.

Murphy nods his head “two shots here Doc” he says with a grin on his face.

The bartender brought over the shots and placed them in front of the pair.

“¡Salud! ” (cheers) Murphy said winking at her.

Murphy shakes out a cigarette and offers one to her, she takes it and thanks him she only smokes when she drinks.

“Fuck, sorry about what I said the other day” Murphy blurts out.

“Ah don’t worry about it” she says with a smile on her face.  “I started it, I should not have said anything” she tells him.

Their conversation got better with more drinks, flirting and touching had entered the conversation at this point.

“So why the fuck such a sexy lass, become a cop?” Murphy ask between shots.

“To rid this world of evil, which sounds like someone else is doing that here.” She says.

“Ya talkin, bout the murders down the road here?” Murphy ask with a hint of pride in his voice.

“Hmm, yeah” she answers.

“Murphy, be a gentlemen walk a lady to the door.” She says looking over at him.

“Yes ma’am” he answers paying for their drinks and jumping off his stool.

He offers her his hand, which actually surprised her.

“What can I say, Ma raised as set of gentlemen” he says

“Yeah, I bet she did” she says with a smirk on her face.

As the two make their way out of the bar Mel decided that she was going to take murphy up on his offer as she pushes him up against the wall. Taking him by surprise as she leans into him “show me what kinda gentleman your ma raised” she groans in his ear.

Murphy smirked as he tangled his hands in her hair pulling her face up to his “Ma only raised me to be a gentleman in public.”

“Thank god for your Ma” she says “I’m staying at the hotel up the road.’

“Mines a lot closer” Murphy answers grabbing her hand walking her just a block down the road.

Before they could even reach the door Murphy already had her shirt ripped off of her and she had his jean unbuttoned. “What about your brother?” she moaned as his lips attacked her neck.

“We can ask him to join…but he’s gone” Murphy grinned.

She laughed as she grabs a hand full of his shirt pulling him to her, falling back a bit when he opened the door to his apartment.

Good thing she was lit, because as soon as she fell into the shabby ass apartment she regretted even seeing him in the bar. But that feeling didn’t last long when Murphy’s lip crashed onto hers shoving his tongue into her mouth his hands squeezing her tits.

Murphy maneuvered her around the one room apartment she was kinda impressed but how it seemed he knew where all the clean places were so they wouldn’t trip on something until he got her to his bed. He pushed her on her back as he yanked his pants off, reveling that one he goes commando and two he was very well equipped.

“Stop showing it off and show me what you can do with it” she smirked grabbing at his shirt he still had on pulling him to the bed with her. She pulls his shirt off of him, his body had scars, and tattoos, and she liked what she saw.

In the matter of seconds he had her completely naked, his lips all over her body, her fingers digging into his back, as his mouth found its way to her tits his teeth grazing over her nipple, his other hand had found its way to her clit as his thumb rubbed her sensitive flesh she started arching her back pushing her hips up towards him.

Without warning he shoves two fingers into her making her scream. “Son-of-bitch!”

This made his chuckle, as he worked his fingers making her squirm and pant. She knew what he wanted and she wasn’t going to give it to him.

“Come on lass” he moans in her ear as he feel her start to tighten around his fingers. “Scream my name.”

She bites her lips as her orgasm hits, making him shake his head. “You gonna have to work harder then that little Irish boy” she says pulling him down into a kiss.

Murphy chuckles as he rummages around the bedside table pulling out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth, sliding it down his cock. Before grabbing her thighs pulling her to him, shoving into her. “God, sure the hell like surprising the girl huh” she said as she gets used to his size.

His grip on her thighs tighten as his thrust gets harder her grip on his arms also tighten. “Fuck” she groans as she starts to move with him their movements are in sync as he leans down biting at her neck this causes him to slide in deep making her moan she can feel that he grins as she gets louder.

He manhandles her around so that she is on all fours, grabbing her hips and fucking her hard, damn she liked this man ….if she wasn’t careful she could fuck around and fall for him. This become an even harder as he leans down his broad chest flush with her back.

“Come on lass……you know you wanna scream” he moans as one hands goes to her nipple pinching the other hand to her clit.

She can’t help but smile, “You wish little Irish boy.” As soon as the last word left her mouth he had her pushed down on the bed both arms behind her pounding into her like his life depended on it.

“Scream my name lass” he groaned as he lets go of her arms, pulling her up back up to her hands and knees.

“Fuck” she screamed.

“That’s not my name” Murphy says his thrust becoming very slow almost pulling completely out of her.

“Ah fuck …Murphy come on” she moans.

He grins as his thrust start to get faster, but still not fast enough or deep enough.

“Scream my name” Murphy groans he wasn’t for sure how much longer he could last. As his thrust get frantic faster deeper making her jerk at the sudden change in pace making her scream.

“Fuck Murphy…..yes just like that”

His thrust are relentless as he fucks her, he can tell she is close and so is he. He leans down biting her shoulder sending her over the edge, she is not only screaming obscenities she is also screaming his name.

Hearing her scream his name sets him over the edge, and he comes feeling her tighten around him. “Fuckin shit” he groans.  He pulls out of her falling to his back on the bed beside her a smirk on his face “Told ya I could make you scream my name.”

“Fuck you little Irish boy” she said moving around digging for her pants. “Where the fuck are my pants” she ask. Murphy is up out of bed throwing her pants to her as he is pulling his back on.

She bends down picking up her shirt “Well fuck I can’t wear that” she says looking at her shirt that he had ripped all the button off of. “Here wear this one” he is laughing as he throws her one of shirts.

“So me and Smecker is closing the case tomorrow, leaving in a few days, so you and your brother a free” Mel tells him as she heads for the door.

“So you know it was us?”

“Yeah didn’t take much figuring out, you guys are smart not FBI smart.” She smirks.

“What the fuck you mean we’re free?”

“Free to continue, to do what you do…..just don’t get sloppy.”

As she is leaving the room she notices Connor coming up the stairs, “Connor” she says nodding her head. He nods back at her before going into the room. “What da fuck?” Connor looks at this brother who has the biggest smile on his face. “What?” Connor ask.

“She just told me that they caught who had done that murder.”

“Oh yea”

“Yeah, she said we was free to do what we do”

“What da fuck she mean by dat?” Connor was more confused than when he walked in as he picked up her shirt off his bed.

“Fuck don’t know” Murphy shakes his head “all I know is I had the woman screaming my name” Murphy answers with the biggest smile his brother had ever seen on his face.

Connor shook his head as he fell down on his bed. 


End file.
